1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method of transmitting messages between vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication between vehicles includes transmitting and receiving mechanical information about each vehicle via a message. The message includes a message field including safety information. The message be generated periodically or transmission is event-based, and transmitted to vehicles within a radio transmission distance. However, there are limitations to information sharing between people on the vehicles and message transmission between other users.